Monsters
by Piper Emerald
Summary: Anwen had known about the monsters for almost her entire life. She knew that they normally came from far away places and that Mummy called them aliens, and whenever the monsters came to Earth Mummy would leave for a couple hours to see her superhero friend and together they would fight the monsters. (Oneshot, I own nothing.)


Anwen Williams wondered if it was possible for her to be a normal girl. She wished that her classmates had made it clear to her what about her wasn't normal so she could have fixed it before it was too late. Instead they had labeled her weird and avoided her like the plague.

Well that was the term that Jenna had used. Jenna was smart, but Anwen didn't understand why Jenna would compare her to a disease that she knew hadn't been present in the area that they lived in with in her lifetime. So, like any sensible eight-year-old would have done in the situation, she asked for an explanation. Instead of answering Jenna had wrinkled her nose and called her stupid. That was when Anwen asked if the monsters had brought the plague.

Anwen had known about the monsters for almost her entire life. She knew that they normally came from far away places and that Mummy called them aliens. Mummy fought the monsters, but Anwen wasn't supposed to talk about it. Actually she wasn't supposed to know that Mummy was a superhero. But Anwen was very observant, and she knew that whenever the monsters came to Earth Mummy would leave for a couple hours to see her superhero friend and together they would fight the monsters. Anwen never met the other superhero, but sometimes Mummy would mention him when she thought that Anwen wasn't paying attention. Anwen never told anyone about Mummy and the superhero, but she did tell them about the monsters.

The first incident was two years ago after an explosion in a factory killed over twenty people. The teacher at school had told the class not to talk about it, and Anwen asked her if that was because of the monsters. She then explained to the class that the monsters had put the bombs in the factory to scare Earth. Before she could get to the part about how they had arrived on the planet, but after she had mentioned that they were from outer space, the teacher was sending her to the Principal for making fun of a serious event. When Anwen tried to explain to the teacher that she was telling the truth, some of her peers started snickering.

Events like this happened several times within the next two years. The nice teachers said that she had a vivid imagination, and the mean ones automatically sent her to the Principal. Anwen didn't mind this, because the Principal always listen to what she had to say. He didn't tell her that she was weird or crazy, he just let her tell him about the monsters, and he never called Mummy or Daddy to tell them she was in trouble.

Anwen was used to not being normal, her stories became a routine and some of the kids even bothered to listen. They thought that she was lying, but that was ok because at least they were learning so if the monsters came after them they would stand a better chance.

Everything changed the day after the world stopped turning. What Anwen didn't understand was why no one else remembered what had happened. Of course she didn't know the details, but she did not delete it from her memory. (She never forgot something about the monsters.)

Mummy had received a call from the other superhero and rushed out of the house, telling her and Daddy that she loved them. Daddy had decided to play games and eat candy in the basement until Mummy came home. Anwen didn't mind this, because she liked candy and she knew that the basement was the safest place from the monsters.

At school Anwen had explained that the monsters wanted to stop the world from turning because they wanted to kill everyone. This had scared one of the kids, and before Anwen knew it she was talking to the Principal again. Normally he would send her back to class after hearing her story, but today he told her that she needed to go on a field trip to talk to other people about the monsters. Anwen didn't like class, so she thought that this was a brilliant idea.

The Principal took her to a shiny car, and told the driver where to take her. When the car ride was over she was taken to a large building and led into a small room. There a woman asked her questions about the monsters and wrote her answers down on a notepad. The conversation went on for a long time, and Anwen started to get bored. When she asked if she could go home, the woman said that she needed to wait in another room for a little while then she could leave.

The room didn't have any windows, but had a comfy chair for her to sit on. She was left alone and as she stared at the white walls everything fell into place. The other kids at school had told her more than once that she was going to end up in an asylum if she didn't stop being crazy, but she had never expected it to actually happen.

Anwen knew that she wasn't crazy, and she wanted to tell the woman this. She wanted to tell them to ask Mummy about the monsters, and Mummy could tell them that the monsters were real and that Anwen wasn't crazy. Anwen waited for them to open to door but no one did.

Time dripped by and Anwen knew that she had been in the room for hours and hours. She knew that everyone thought that she was crazy. She started to wonder if she was going to spend the rest of her life trapped in the room. The though of never seeing Mummy and Daddy again brought tears to her eyes, and once she started crying she couldn't stop.

Suddenly there was a banging on the wall and shouts from the other side. A flicker of hope lit itself inside of Anwen. If someone came in the room she could convince them to let her go home.

When the door swung open Anwen was busy wiping the tears from her eyes. A tall man was standing in the doorway. At first he looked very angry, but when his eyes fell on her he smiled.

"Hello Anwen," his smile carried through his voice.

"I'm not crazy!" She yelled at him before he could say anything more.

The man wrinkled his forehead, he looked slightly amused. "Who said anything about you being crazy?"

"That's why I'm here," she figured that the other people hadn't told him who she was. "They think I'm crazy because I know about the monsters."

"You're not crazy Anwen," there was a hint of sadness in the man's voice.

"I know, but people think I am." She informed him.

"Why don't I take you home," he said changing the subject. "You're mum's worrying about you."

Anwen hopped out of the chair excitedly and ran to the door. The man told her to follow him and they quickly walked through the hallway and to the nearest exit. The man's car was big, but he let her sit in the front seat. When she asked if she could turn the radio on he nodded his response. It didn't take long for her to find her favorite channel, and she sang along to songs that she knew. He thought this was funny, but when he laughed it was in a nice way and nothing like how the other kids at school laughed at her.

As the car pulled up in front of her house, Mummy and Daddy ran outside to greet them. Both of them hugged her enthusiastically. She thought that this would make the man laugh again, but he just looked sad.

After the hugs Mummy turned to address the man, Anwen didn't hear her say that she wanted him to come inside but the two of them followed her and Daddy in. Daddy took Anwen into the kitchen and let her have the rest of the candy she had started the other day. As she ate the candy she did everything that she could to stay quiet so that she could hear what Mummy and the man were saying in the other room.

"I just don't understand." Mummy's voice was the first that she heard. "Why her? She's only a kid."

"Apparently, she's been talking about all of the would-be-invasions that we were able to conceal." The man sounded almost as upset as Mummy had. "They knew something happened this time, and I guess they were desperate for answers."

Mummy said bad words that Anwen wasn't supposed to know.

"It won't happen again," the man reassured her. "I'll make sure nothing like this ever happens again."

"How?" Mummy questioned.

"I don't know yet," the man sighed. "But I will, Gwen. I promise."

That was the last that Anwen heard. When that man left Mummy came into the kitchen and asked Anwen if she was alright. Anwen nodded. Mummy explained that she wasn't aloud to talk about the monsters to anyone anymore, and Anwen understood why.

"Mummy," Anwen had waited until she was done talking. "How do you know that man?"

Mummy smiled a little. "He's an old friend."

"Is he the other superhero?" She asked.

"Yes."


End file.
